Caught
by Hotaru-hime
Summary: Sequel to Fallen. Sasuke POV. His life has gotten back on track. But will he ever escape the darkness that destroyed his life?


I don't own Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. In light of the popularity still surrounding Fallen, and due to the demand, I've composed this one-shot sequel to the story. I've taken a different approach this time and am doing it from Sasuke's POV. He's a hard nut to crack, so I hope I don't make him too out of character. This takes place six years later.

Caught

Darkness. It was a companion I was only too familiar with.

It was like a sharp knife now. It broke my sleep and in an instant I was awake, my body flying into a sitting position even before my eyes opened. My breath came out in ragged gasps and sweat dripped from my brow.

I curled my knees up, waiting for my breath to calm…for my heart to calm. Once I had relaxed, a new feeling washed over me: nausea. Why…why was I feeling this now? This darkness…I thought it'd gone away. I had no reason now to be plagued by it. Itachi, Orochimaru, and many others like them…many who encouraged this darkness…they were all long gone. And Konoha was in capable hands—well, marginally so—with Naruto as our Hokage. No major wars have broken out since he took the title and peace has reign throughout our land.

So why was it here now?

There was a shift next to me in the futon. I turned my head to see…Sakura.

She was asleep; I would compare it to the sleep of the dead, but such a thought was unpleasant for me. But she was in deep slumber, curled up on her side facing me. Her pink hair had spilled across her face, over her eyelids and across her parted lips. For a long time she' kept her hair shortened, but in recent years she'd allowed it to grow out to her elbows. Maybe it was because she didn't have time to think about it, but others have told me it was because I like long hair. I don't know where _anyone _got this idea because I'd never had an interest in girls when I was younger. But even I had to admit that I like her hair long, and maybe I might've said something to her. But who cares, really?

I reached for her, gently brushing the hair from her face so that I could see it more clearly. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.

My lips jumped slightly, but they quickly turned back to a scowl. She was working too hard, that was certain. When her time wasn't consumed at the hospital, she was rushing to Naruto's office to help him. And she got very little rest at home with the children around…_our _children.

A loud wailing broke through the silence, startling me slightly. I looked towards the door to our room and then looked down at Sakura again. The crying hadn't disturbed her at all.

Sighing to myself, but inwardly glad for the distraction, I pushed away the blankets and stood up. I shoved my feet into house slippers (shaped like raccoons—why Sakura thought this would be a good surprise present, I don't know) and pulled on a house robe. I left the room as quietly as possible, and the chilly night air greeted me. The wailing down the hall only grew louder and I quickened my pace. The last thing I needed was for the whole house to wake up to this again.

I slid open the door and flipped on the light switch as I hurried inside—and promptly tripped over a plastic shuriken stuck in the floor. On my way down I brought my hands up to stop the fall, only to find more shurikens scattered across the floor. I bit down on my lip to prevent a few swear words from slipping out and I picked myself up off the floor.

_I don't ask them to do much housework, but I'm PRETTY sure I asked them to pick up these toys!!!_ I kicked the shurikens in frustration, watching them scatter across the floor. Meanwhile, the wailing only grew louder from the crib at the back of the room.

"I know, I know," I grumbled to nobody in particular, forcing myself to calm down as I reached it. I peered inside to see the puffy red face of a seven-month old baby screaming back at me, tears streaming from dark green eyes. "I'm here, Kei."

Kei. That was definitely_ my_ idea. Sakura was the keener one on names, as keen as she was on baby genders, but I wanted the say on our first-born son.

"_But it's so simple and boring!! Why would you name our son something like 'Kei'?!"_

I sighed at the memory as I picked him up. The presence of another person—most poignantly his father—calmed Kei down considerably. Still, there was no mistaking the wetness I felt and I went about quickly changing him. Still, Kei was a hyperactive baby and immediately began laughing and kicking at me as I cleaned him out and changed him out of his night clothes.

_They all have this annoying energy…and I know who's to blame._ I was finished with my task, and so I picked him up and put him back in his crib. Of course, he immediately started crying again.

"You walked into that," I muttered to myself, picking him back up again. I buried my nose into his black-haired scalp as I walked across the room to shut off the light. Then I picked across the floor carefully to the chair to sit down and gently rock him. He stopped crying after a little bit, but it still took him a while to get to sleep.

Even after he went to sleep though, I sat there and held. On a retrospective level, the scene looked almost implausible: the nefarious Uchiha Sasuke, survivor of his murdered clan and Missing-nin, taking care of his own son. The fact that I even had children was still surprising to me, in light of everything.

Kei…Sakura didn't understand it, at first. Sure, it was a simple name but it wasn't the reason I chose it. I chose Kei, and the kanji variation, for the meaning behind it. Kei…blessed. He was my blessing, as everyone in my family was. I wanted to convey, somehow, just how much they all meant to me…and how happy I was that I was alive.

After a few more minutes, I stood up from the chair. I set Kei down in the crib, watching him curl up around his frog plush toy (definitely Naruto's idea, though Hinata was the one who made it). I felt peace begin to settle over me again, but it sadly wasn't enough. The darkness was still there, along the edge of my being. I wish I could banish it once and for all, or at least understand why I'm feeling this way.

I left Kei's room, but it didn't go away. The more I thought about it, the more it eclipsed my peace and every other feeling that gave me comfort. I couldn't return to bed like this, or else it would give me more nightmares.

"_I put all my faith in you…and you failed me."_

_I thought you'd finally left me, _I thought to him, looking up at the night sky. _But in the end, it's never faded…_

I stilled. I smacked myself in the face and shook my head. No…I couldn't go back there, not to that time. The darkness only cost me everything I cared about and left me destitute. I had rebuilt my life with a wife and children; I couldn't turn my back on them.

I looked back towards Kei's door. I didn't know why I was feeling these things, especially now of all times. But if I needed to remind myself of why I needed to banish this horrible feeling…

I headed into the main area of the house and started up the stairs. My stomach began to churn with each step. Sure I'd overcome my demons, but it was still difficult for me to go up here…to where the main bedrooms were.

I stopped on the top step. Doors lined this hallway, but two immediately caught my eye; my parent's room, and Itachi's. Both rooms were bare the last time I saw them and Sakura had locked them both years ago; she didn't intend on ever opening them up and I was grateful to her for that.

I saw my old bedroom as well, but I walked past it to the room next to it. We'd had extra bedroom in the house, even though Itachi and I were my parents only children, but Sakura still preferred to sleep on the first floor. Not that I could blame her.

My hand touched the door knob and I cracked it open slightly. The door groaned quietly, but thankfully not too loudly, and I opened it enough so that I could stick my head in.

I could only sum up this room with one word: stuffed animals. They were crammed onto every surface of this room, all over the desk, the tea table, across the floor. The giant ones were lined against the wall on top of the small bed in the corner, and my six-year-old daughter lay curled up at their feet.

I had a sinking feeling once we confirmed we would be having a girl that Sakura would name her after a flower, just like her older sister. And I wasn't disappointed: Mokuren was her name. I thought it was a weird name, but Sakura said it was after the magnolia flower. Um, okay, like that interests _me _in any way. It seemed too…grandiose to name a child, but now it oddly suits her. Out of all the children, Mokuren emulated Sakura the most (though time would tell with Kei). She'd been born with dark magenta hair, but it'd started to lighten as the years went by (Sakura called it fuchsia but it was just dark pinkish to me). She wore it to her shoulders, but she always wanted it tied with ribbons. And I'm not talking one or two ribbons either; if she didn't have at least _six _ribbons in her hair (all color coordinated) she wasn't happy. Her eyes were light blue and they always reflected the energy contained within her. She was vain, demanding, and loud…almost the mirror image of her mother. Was it strange, then, that it didn't bother me at all?

I closed the door to Mokuren's room and I looked down the hall. Mokuren's antics may give me peace, but that horrible feeling hadn't gone away. I hated feeling this way, especially when I had a family to surround me.

I stepped in front of my old bedroom, which was now my oldest daughter's room. I opened this door as quietly as I did Mokuren's and Tsubaki quickly caught my eye. Her room was neat and tidy, showing the faintest touches of a ten-year-old girl's hobbies of plush toys and games. But along with the scarce toys, they were outnumbered by numerous textbooks that sat on the desk and on the floor, each in neat piles.

Still being very quiet, I cautiously stepped inside the room and tiptoed to the bed. Tsubaki's bed was neatly made as well, and she lay under the covers on her back, one arm at her side and the other crossed over her torso. Her blue-black hair was as long as Sakura's, but she'd wanted to get it cut for awhile. Though they held the same energy and excitement as her younger siblings, over time her blue-green eyes have developed a reserved nature to them.

Something on the wall caught my eye. I looked up to see this month's calendar, days crossed off with a black marker. One particular day had been circled repeatedly, and that was tomorrow. I couldn't read the note she'd written for the day, but realization dawned on me. With the nausea, a feeling of dread washed over me as I turned to look back down at her.

Tomorrow…she takes the Genin exam.

I gnashed my bottom lip with my teeth. Sure, she was a silly and overactive girl, but she had inherited the Uchiha pride. She was taking the exam two years younger than me, and at the insistence of the senseis. Sakura and I were so proud of her, and she devoted so much of her time to studying and practicing. I had no doubts she would pass tomorrow's test and would make a fine Genin.

Still…ten years old? That's too young to be concerned with the Genin exam. She was still just a child. Why couldn't she _be_ a child?

_You were a child too when you took the exam. And Itachi had been SEVEN when he joined the ANBU…_

My stomach tightened and I closed my eyes. No…I couldn't think like _that_…

But I was. I looked back down at her again. I was afraid because she was so young, like Itachi. She was impressionable and eager to please, but what about pressure? What would happen if she were put in a life-or-death situation?

_But she's been there before._

"Ugh…" I slapped a hand over my mouth. But Tsubaki only stirred slightly and didn't wake up.

It wasn't a surprise to me. Though she'd been a baby throughout that ordeal more than a decade ago, that didn't meant it didn't affect her. She was such a happy girl, but…what sort of scars did she carry? Did this fuel her determination? But she didn't have anything to prove to anybody. She could have her innocence, even for a little while longer. Why did she have to do this now?

I felt it then; that sickening darkness inside of me. It was spreading, threatening to engulf me. I turned away from Tsubaki and hurried from the room as fast as I could without waking her. I fell to my knees in the hallway and gasped for breath.

Oh…now I knew. This darkness…Tsubaki's impending success scared the shit out of me. I was afraid of what might happen to her if the wrong person influences her…and I don't want to lose her…

I clenched my fists tightly. But who was I to stand in judgment of others over the potential treatment of her? That trauma from all those years ago…_I_ caused it. She would have never have known such pain if _I _hadn't been in her life.

_If you hadn't acted selfishly, then she wouldn't exist._

Another wave hit me and I nearly threw up right there. Tsubaki…how could she love me? I caused her so much grief at the very beginning of her life!!! And Sakura…I dealt her the worst blow of all and yet she continued to love me and have faith in me, giving me two more children to cherish. This all…I didn't deserve it. It was too much. I was a monster, just like Itachi and Orochimaru.

I picked myself up off the floor, afraid either Tsubaki or Mokuren might see me like this. I stumbled down the stairs and continued stumbling the rest of the way to my room. This darkness…it was a horrible feeling, and yet I let it fester inside of me for years. At the expense of my life and many others. It was too much for me to handle. I was afraid of waking Sakura up and I blindly reached for our room and slid it open.

"Making the rounds, Sasuke-kun?"

She was awake, anyways. She was sitting up and bed and looking at me, her eyes tired but concerned.

It was difficult to look at her; guilt was gripping me like a vice. "…Did I wake you, Sakura?"

I saw her shrug out of the corner of my eye. "I slept enough. How about you?"

I shook my head, unable to answer. It didn't stop me from returning to the bed though, and I simply sat down beside her and hunched over my knees.

Sakura reached me then, putting her hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"_We're here, Sasuke-kun. __I'm __here, Sasuke-kun. We want you to live. Please live. Please…"_

Another unpleasant memory entered my mind and I pressed the heels of my hands over my eyes. "Nothing's wrong, Sakura."

"You were always a terrible liar, Sasuke-kun. Is it because of Tsubaki?" her voice hesitated before she spoke. "…I think she's too young to take the exam. But if she has the potential, then it should be harnessed early…right?"

_It's not that she doesn't have enough potential. She has tons of it, more than either of us had at her age. But…I don't want my daughter turned into a killing machine!! I don't want her…to end up like me._

I couldn't say these words out loud, though. Unfortunately I couldn't stop myself from talking. "Tsubaki, she…she's very headstrong about this. I feel like there's some sort of motivation there, and it has little to do with us or her pride."

"Do you mean what she went through as a baby?" Sakura moved closer to me, pressing her body against my back. "Sasuke-kun, Tsubaki loves you. We've taken her to the doctors and they haven't detected anything out of the ordinary."

But that didn't reassure me. "_I _was taken to doctors too, and they detected nothing out of the ordinary either. But that was only because I was smart enough to mask my intentions." _And if __**I**__ was smart enough…_I didn't need to say this, but I felt Sakura realize the implication of my words.

"Sasuke-kun…I think you're reading too much into this. Yes, Tsubaki's infant years were pure hell. But she doesn't remember it outside of a few nightmares about it. She hasn't _had _one of those nightmares in about four years, though. You shouldn't worry about her so much. She's not like the other children, but we've both been there for her and raised her well. She doesn't have time to let such negativity consume her because she has a life. That resentment and hatred _you _felt as a child…there was nobody there to pick you up. Nobody was willing to explore your issues and so they continued to grow and rot inside of you until you reached your breaking point."

"_I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life."_

I snorted to myself, but I wasn't laughing at her. It was too ironic that _this_ was how my life would turn out after years of feeling little but hate.

Even so, I was starting to feel…calm. The darkness was still there within me, but it was starting to diminish. I don't know if I believed Sakura's assurances about Tsubaki, but there was no denying just how much I gave to her. From the moment I first held her in my arms, I felt…something inside me begin to twist. And it didn't stop twisting as the days and months past, especially with the amount of time I spent with her. It took me a long time to realize what was causing this twist: love. I loved her, my daughter, and she felt like an extension of my being. And with each child we later had, Mokuren and Kei, the feeling returned. Somehow, having them here with me kept me sane and whole. And Sakura…

I was speaking before I even realized it. "Why do you love me, Sakura?"

I felt her shift again, as though the question startled her (which it probably did). But I also felt her smile into my back. "Because I do, Sasuke-kun."

"_I fucking RAPED you!!!! I screwed up your whole life!!! You can't __love__ me!!!"_

"_But I do."_

Of course, she decided to snowball me. "And why do you love _me_, Sasuke-kun?"

I snorted again, my mouth turning up slightly. I couldn't tell if I was trying to smile or scowl. But I gave her the best answer I could. "Because you're everything I'm not."

She burst out laughing. "What? My mean streak, vanity, loud-mouth behavior is a turn-on for you?!"

Before I could stop myself, laughter burst out of my throat and I was laughing uncontrollably. Sakura continued to laugh as well, holding me tightly to her.

After a few moments we collected ourselves. As I caught my breath, I noticed something. My heart was beating fast from the laughing and my sides were full of stitches. But the darkness…it was gone. I felt good again, more like the person I'd built myself up to be all these years.

Sakura pulled me backwards until my body was partially lying on the futon, and partially in her lap. "You seem to be feeling better now, Sasuke-kun."

I was. This time what surely felt like a smile crossed my face and I closed my eyes. I knew Sakura was right, though; the darkness was inside of me because nobody was around to really teach me any better. Sure I had Kakashi-sensei and Naruto and even Sakura, but there was only so much any of them could do for me. As for the others…

No. There was no point thinking about that anymore. The darkness remained in me because I had nothing else. But now…now I had Sakura and my children. I had Naruto, our Hokage. And I had all of our friends who fought to save me. I was loved…and I loved, too.

I turned my head so that my face was buried in Sakura's nightshirt. "I love you," I mumbled, the words not as difficult as they once were.

Sakura 'hmmed' to herself and ran her fingers through my hair. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun. And no matter what happens with Tsubaki or any of our children, we'll be here to help and support them. Right?"

"Right." I had a purpose in life that existed outside of hate and revenge. And nothing and no one would take that away from me.

---

I glanced at my watch for the thousandth time and looked at the wall clock. It was nearly 4 p.m. "Didn't the Genin exam start at 2? Where's Tsubaki?"

"Give her some time," said Sakura, setting a pot in the middle of the table. It was a chanko nabe stew, jammed full of meat and vegetables; a meal fit more for a sumo wrestler than a ten-year-old girl. But it was Tsubaki's favorite dish (thanks to Ino, who no doubt served it to her gigantic family members) and so that's what Sakura served. "If she passed, she's probably celebrating with her classmates."

_**If**__ she passed…_There didn't seem to be any doubt she _would _pass.

Kei began to fuss from his high chair and I sighed to myself. I picked up the food dish Sakura had set down earlier and began to feed him. "And where's Mokuren?"

"Getting ready for her big sister." Sakura smiled to herself.

Sure enough, thunderous footsteps sounded on the stairs and my middle child burst into the room. "Is Nee-san back yet? Is that dinner? Can we eat now?"

I glanced at her briefly, but then stopped. I barely noticed the ribbons tied in her hair (all different shades of blue) or the nice dress she wore. But on her face…

"Mokuren," I said, my tone quiet but harsh.

Mokuren stiffened and she looked at me. "Yes?"

"Are you wearing _makeup_?!"

"Makeup?!" Sakura demanded. She looked Mokuren closely and frowned. "Where'd you get lipstick and blush, Mokuren?!"

"I-It's not lipstick!!!" cried Mokuren, pulling away. "It's only glittery gel!!! And Aimi let me borrow her blush!!! I wanted to look nice for Nee-san when she becomes a ninja!!!"

Aimi was Ino and Chouji's daughter, the same age as Mokuren. And while _I_ didn't doubt Ino might've bought makeup for her daughter, Sakura was very skeptical. "Are you sure this is Aimi-chan's and not her mother's?!"

"She said it was hers!!!"

I rubbed a hand over my face. "Go wash it off, Mokuren. You don't need makeup."

"B-But I look pretty with it on!!!" she wailed, tears forming in her eyes. "A-A-And Nee-san will be home soon!!!!"

Kei began fussing even more at Mokuren's cries, as though _he _might start crying as well. I felt a very strong headache forming as I turned back to him. "Fine, keep it on for now. But tomorrow you're returning it to Aimi, and you're not wearing anymore."

"But Dad—"

"No buts," said Sakura, stirring the chanko nabe in the pot.

Mokuren stomped her feet and pouted, but said nothing more. I tried not to roll my eyes.

The front door slammed open and closed, startling all of us. I put down Kei's food and quickly stood up and both Sakura and Mokuren snapped to attention as Tsubaki stormed into the kitchen. I saw the look on her face and I immediately knew what happened.

Sakura, though, still posed the question. "Tsubaki, how—"

"I _failed_!!!" Tsubaki interrupted furiously, startling all of us further. She threw her book to the floor in frustration. "I thought I did it perfectly, but they found some tiny little error and failed me!!!"

"Oh…" Sakura raised her hands to her face. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart…"

Tsubaki only shook her head, tears glimmering in her eyes. "I worked so _hard _to pass this. And Hokage-sama…" she turn and fled from the room, not finishing her sentence.

Sakura looked at me. "…Hokage-sama? Did Naruto do something?"

I waved a hand. "Let me talk to her."

"Are we still having chanko nabe?" asked Mokuren.

"Of course," said Sakura. "But Tsubaki's upset right now, so we'll wait until she calms down before we eat."

Mokuren nodded to this but looked confused. "Why did she fail? Nee-san's smart and works hard, so…"

"Sometimes it takes more than that to be a ninja."

I left the room and walked down the hall to the garden corridor. The shoji screens were all open and I spotted Tsubaki sitting on the ledge to the outside. Her head was bent over, but I didn't hear any sobs. Tears or no tears, she was still upset.

I walked over and sat down next to her, feeling awkward. I…wasn't quite sure of how to comfort her. Comforting and encouraging, even to my own kids, was still difficult for me and so I often left it up to Sakura. But _I _volunteered for this, so…

"Hey," I began, putting my hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. The Genin exam isn't a one-time deal. They're those who get their headband when they're in their thirties. You're still ten. It's no big deal."

"I know." Tsubaki's voice was calm, but the hurt was still there. "But it was really bad. A lot of parents showed up and they were acting so _proud _of those who passed. But then they…"

I stilled. "Did any of them say anything to you, Tsubaki?" I hated that it would continue to be a reminder; this bane on the Uchiha name. I knew it would be impossible for Konoha to forget what Itachi and I did, but I never expected them to project it on my own daughter.

Thankfully, Tsubaki shook her head. But her words next didn't make me feel better. "Some of them openly pointed at me when they saw I didn't have a headband. I heard their whispers, too; they were so snobby about it, either shocked that _I _couldn't get it or appalled that _I _even applied for it." She sighed heavily. "It isn't fair."

I slid an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"And Hokage-sama…" her voice dipped then, revealing her anger. "This is all _his _fault!!"

"How come? I thought you two got along." Naruto was very fond of all my children (even though his had his own kid to worry about) and Sakura always said Rock Lee was kind to her. And Tsubaki always got along with Naruto. What exactly did he do?

But Tsubaki shook her head furiously. "He was there to oversee the test!!! He _never _oversees the Genin test, but he came for this one!!! I thought I would pass for sure, but he pointed out all these little things wrong with my skill and failed me!!!" Tsubaki punched the floor in frustration. "And it wasn't just me, Dad!!! He failed a whole bunch of kids too, and all of them were under the age of twelve!!! This is some mass conspiracy!!!"

_This _caught my attention. "Under the age of twelve?"

"Yeah!! And he pretty much told all of us the same thing: "you can be a ninja, but be a kid first"!!! I just _know _he flunked us because he thinks we're too young!!!"

I stared at her blankly for a long time. "…Really?" This seemed very…weird for Naruto to do.

Even so, I couldn't stop from feeling…relieved. I don't know if it was right for him to flunk so many kids, but I was still relieved. As eager as he'd been to be a ninja when he was a kid, maybe Naruto was afraid they'd turn out wrong somehow?

I smiled to myself, though I quickly hid it when Tsubaki looked up at me. "I'm just so _mad_, Dad!!! What was the use of trying this hard if I'm rejected because of my age?!"

"Tsubaki…" I took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm proud of you. All of us are. You've grown into such a…" I struggled for the proper word. "Wonderful girl. This one failure doesn't mean you should stop trying. However, don't lose sight of what you are in the long run. Are you a little young for the Genin exam? The Hokage thinks so, and so do you mother and I." Tsubaki flinched, but I continued. "Do you need some more training? Yes, but every ninja does. There's no such thing as the perfect ninja, or even the perfect person; everyone has flaws. But think of it this way; if you're only flunked for your age, then your skills are Genin-level and don't require much more. When you try again, you'll surely pass with ease."

Tsubaki thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "I didn't think of it that way. If my age is the only thing wrong with me, then that's really a compliment, huh?"

"Also, I wouldn't be too offended by the Hokage's ruling." I couldn't help but smirk. "He, after all, failed the test _three times _before he became a ninja."

"W-What?!" Tsubaki burst out laughing. "Hokage-sama failed THREE TIMES?!?! That's unbelievable!!!!"

"So if you pass the next time, then that's one thing you have over him."

"Definitely!!" Tsubaki jumped to her feet and pumped her fists. "I'll work hard and make sure to pass again!!! Wow, I don't feel so bad anymore Dad!!! I can't believe Hokage-sama failed the Genin test so many times!!!"

"Just be sure to be prepared for it the next time," I said. "And, don't feel you _need _to take it because the senseis say you're ready."

Tsubaki nodded to this and smiled. "I…maybe Hokage-sama's right. I was excited about this, but I wasn't really ready. Maybe he's doing me a favor!!!"

"Maybe." _I hope so. I don't want to think this is Naruto's idea of a joke. The office will probably be flooded with angry parents tomorrow. _I shuddered at the thought.

There were footsteps in the hallway and we turned to see Sakura rounding the corner. "Are you feeling better now, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki nodded enthusiastically and ran over to give her a hug. "Failing once isn't so bad, since Hokage-sama failed more times than me!!!"

Sakura glared at me briefly, but I shrugged remorselessly. She responded by rolling her eyes and looking down at Tsubaki. "Would you like to eat now? I made some chanko nabe."

"CHANKO NABE?!?! I can't wait!!!!!" Tsubaki brushed past her and ran back into the dining room.

Sakura gave me another look as I stood. "That's a…unique way to make her feel better, putting Hokage-sama down like that."

I shrugged again. "I was just being truthful. Don't think he doesn't talk about me to Hinata or that little hobgoblin of his—"

"Sasuke-kun, Saru-kun is NOT a hobgoblin!!!" Sakura swatted me on the arm. "He's a sweet child!!! Don't talk about him like that!!!"

I rubbed my arm neutrally. "If Naruto wanted the world to take his first-born son seriously then maybe he shouldn't have named him 'monkey'." The Hyuugas had been quite horrified that their heir, and the Rokudaime Hokage's son, was named after an animal. It didn't help that Saru was Naruto's spitting image, as Naruto had been of his own father, though the one defining feature differing them was that Saru had the Hyuuga eyes.

Six years old and an inheritor of Naruto's personality. I don't know _how _Hinata stayed sane.

Sakura shook her head at me, though she was smiling. "All right, I give up. He _is _an idiot. But what was this about him and the Genin exam?"

"He flunked everyone under the age of twelve," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so it wasn't just Tsubaki?" Sakura suddenly looked suspicious. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you Sasuke-kun?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sakura." But now that I think about it, there WAS something of a conversation we had a few days ago, while I was checking his account. I swear though, who in the hell spends so much on RAMEN?!?! Ugh, it's only something I'm too familiar with.

"_Hey Sasuke!!! How's Tsubaki-chan doing in school?!"_

"_She'll be taking the Genin exam soon."_

"_EH?!?! That's awesome!!! But isn't she, like, ten or something?!?!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_That's younger than we were!!!"_

"_Yeah."_

No, _I_ couldn't have had anything to do with it.

But Sakura smiled again. "Oh well. Anyways, I hope you're hungry." She held out her hand to me.

I said nothing, but I took her hand and let her lead me back. I'd made a lot of mistakes and hurt many people. I probably didn't deserve to be as happy as I was, but I wasn't about to complain. I was surrounded by people who loved me, and I loved them back. It wasn't something I'd set for myself and yet it happened to me.

"This is good!!!" said Mokuren, shoveling a spoonful into her mouth.

"You guys served without us?!" Sakura demanded, planting her hands on her hips.

"We're hungry, Mom!!!" said Tsubaki, and I was happy to see her completely back to herself.

"You—" snapped Sakura.

"Sakura." I touched her on the arm. "Let's just eat."

"All right, all right." Sakura moved around the table. "Sasuke-kun, can you finish feeding Kei?"

I gave her a look, but didn't protest as I sat back down. Kei was awaiting me, grabbing for me with his hands. It was difficult navigating food into his mouth without him touching the spoon, but it was something I was use to. I've had practice with two other babies, after all.

"All right, let's eat!!" announced Sakura, putting a bowl of chanko nabe in front of me. I was hungry, sure, but I continued to feed Kei. Tsubaki and Mokuren became locked in a conversation and Sakura quietly ate her dinner. It was a very peaceful and comforting environment…and I was glad to be there.

I knew I hadn't gotten rid of the darkness, and it was foolish to think that it would be gone for good. But I had no need for it. I had a family and I had friends. I didn't need that easy crutch anymore and I wouldn't use it. Not when I had so many other things to make my life good.

With the darkness, I had fallen. But with the light, I was caught.

---

This isn't as good as I thought it would be, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
